<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll never walk alone by FeeAndKee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632526">You'll never walk alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeAndKee/pseuds/FeeAndKee'>FeeAndKee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, How Do I Tag, Jaskier origin story sort of, M/M, Slow Burn, Sort Of, adding tags as i go on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeAndKee/pseuds/FeeAndKee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Alfred Pankratz, heir of the title of Viscount de Lettenhove, was born in the middle of a summer storm. While the waves were cresting against the cliffs, he came into this world with a song in his soul and the sea in his veins. His birth wasn’t a happy one though. His first cry lingered on the echoes of his mother’s last. As it was wont with their family, the sea only relinquished one of her own, while claiming another. She reclaimed Julian’s mother while giving him to the land. But her rage made the walls of the castle tremble and the cliffs supporting it strain. Whoever said that stone can’t scream didn’t hear the inhuman noises of that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll never walk alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic title from the song "You'll never walk alone" by Celtic Women</p><p>I don't own neither the Witcher and its characters/creatures/places, nor do I own the songs I use in the chapter titles. I don't make any profit with them either.</p><p>I will update warnings and tags as I go, so be vigilant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian Alfred Pankratz, heir of the title of Viscount de Lettenhove, was born in the middle of a summer storm. While the waves were cresting against the cliffs, he came into this world with a song in his soul and the sea in his veins. His birth wasn’t a happy one though. His first cry lingered on the echoes of his mother’s last. As it was wont with their family, the sea only relinquished one of her own, while claiming another. She reclaimed Julian’s mother while giving him to the land. But her rage made the walls of the castle tremble and the cliffs supporting it strain. Whoever said that stone can’t scream didn’t hear the inhuman noises of that night.</p><p>The Viscount de Lettenhove however didn’t see the warnings. He didn’t see the gift the sea so reluctantly gave him. For the loss of his beloved wife had broken him. It turned the once cheerful man bitter and cold. It made his eyes glow with unnatural cruelty. It made him forget his son.</p><p>As a boy, Julian was extremely inquisitive. He always ran around, asking all kinds of questions to anyone who might answer them. He soaked up any knowledge faster than his tutors could provide it, but that wasn’t what made his father notice him. What made his father notice him was his singing. Julian would always sing. He would either sing the songs his wet-nurse taught him or he would invent little ditties all by himself. However, whoever heard his singing stopped to listen. No matter who heard him, they always stopped to listen, forgetting their duties while they were at it. And it twisted something in his father’s broken heart.</p><p>His father sent out riders into every corner of the continent, promising gold and fortunes to the one who could bring him a mage or sorceress. After months of no answer, a young sorceress finally answered his call. When she arrived in the castle through a shimmering portal, Julian was playing on the main stairs, waiting for his tutors to finish preparing yet another lesson for him. Instinctively the boy immediately shied away from her and her look that was at once youthful and horribly ancient. He ran upstairs to not be seen again.<br/>
The sorceress went on and met with his father in his study. A lavish dinner to honor the sorceress followed their meeting and after that they sent the boy to bed. Julian however knew that something was amiss and so he snuck out. He slowly, gently made his way towards his father’s study, where he listened at the door.</p><p>“So, you’re saying the boy has magic in his voice.” That was the voice of the sorceress, accompanied by her pacing steps through the room behind the door. Julian shook, as her words registered, but his father’s ice cold tone made the boy freeze up.<br/>
“It’s no magic, it’s devil’s work. His mother kept that secret from me, but I found out eventually. The boy never learned to hide after all. His mother comes from a sea brood and her family lay with monsters. They’re unnaturally beautiful but there’s monster blood in their veins. They’re the kind of monster that lures honest men into an icy grave. She gave me a monster child.”</p><p>Julian started to tremble, but he didn’t dare to move from his spot.<br/>
“You’re implying your wife’s family bred with sirens?”<br/>
“Yes! Disgusting, deceiving monsters...” his father started to rant but Julian couldn’t listen anymore. He fled to the relative safety of his rooms and hid under his covers. He hummed a lullaby to himself however sleep was evading him for a long time. Shortly before dawn the sorceress came in. She stepped up to the bed and looked at the boy hiding, sleeping fitfully in it. Something akin to pity lingered in her eyes as she gently brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.</p><p>“Poor child, your father wants me to take your voice. But destiny commands something else. Like with my child I will listen to destiny’s call. I will block your voice, take its magic away. But when the time is right, someone will unblock it.” A wistful, sad look came into her eyes and she spared a look at the moon, before she began to chant. A soft glow began to circle around the boys throat. When the spell was done, the sorceress pressed a kiss to Julian’s front: “I do hope you will be able to retain your kindness though.”</p><p>She vanished through another portal, while Julian begann to toss in his sleep. The waves crooned a sad lullaby for they just lost one of their own to the inability of men to understand when they’ve been blessed.</p><p>The morning after the sorceress’ visit, his father began to take interest in Julian. In ruthless and stilted lessons he began to train the boy to become his heir in every aspect. He tried to beat the kindness out of the boy, but he never succeeded. Julian however began to chafe under the rules and restrictions that bound him.</p><p>He had forgotten what he learned that night about his mother, but he was a free spirit and couldn’t be kept in one place by force. He would break free from his father’s grasp time and again and would often be found in the nearby village spreading kindness and song to the poor souls that were forced to live there. Until one day he wasn’t found anymore.<br/>
At the age of 14 Julian Alfred Pankratz ran away from home for good. He travelled the continent, writing letters for people and helping them around their houses for food and lodging until his path brought him to the city of Oxenfurt. The same year he enrolled in the university there and found his calling in the liberal arts. He graduated with the highest honors and became a professor at the age of 19.</p><p>A year later he abandoned his post, his past and his name. Jaskier, the traveling bard was born.<br/>
He met one Geralt of Rivia at the age of 21 at the edge of the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter title from the song "The Voice" by Celtic Women</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>